When a Pharaoh is Sick
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Atemu comes home from work to find an eager hikari waiting for him. However, he does not feel so good. When it is revealed he has a fever, what can Yuugi do to make his pharaoh feel better? Kawaii! I swear! R&R!


Ever go randomly through your works on you computer, and pick one you don't remember filing there? And then you come to read it and say _Huh. Don't remember writing this, but I know I did it. I can tell_. And you read further and you realize: Holy hell! This is awesome!

...no?

Well, this is that story! Lost in the confines of my Yuugiou section, it has now arisen to seek power! Hurray! PLEASE R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. Tis simple as pie. (I like pie)

Atemu came home from work, his cheeks flushed crimson. Normally they would appear this way over his excitement to be with his hikari, but the blond pharaoh was not so inclined that night. Feeling dizzy, he seemed to have little control over his body as he stumbled through the entrance and past the store to reach the stairs. Yuugi was watching TV, waiting up in excitement for his pharaoh to come home. He had been dying to see him all day and, even though they had only been apart for five hours, Yuugi felt as if it had been much longer than that. Upon hearing the light dragging footsteps of his yami, Yuugi's ears perked up in happiness. Glancing over, his lavender eyes saw his love and he jumped up from the couch. "AAAATTEEEEMMMMUUUUUUUUU!" He cried, joy singing from every syllable of his pharaoh's name. Longing to smell his beloved's scent and be wrapped in his warm and comforting arms, Yami ran up behind him and jumped on Atemu. The ancient pharaoh collapsed onto the ground. Jerking up, Yuugi was close to tears. "I'm so sorry!" He cried, looking down at the sprawled body of his pharaoh. "I did not mean to hurt you! Gomen ne!"

"It's okay..." Atemu muttered, shakily bringing himself once again to his feet. "Daijobu, hikari." He turned to give Yuugi a reassuring smile, but collapsed again. His body was too weak to get up.

"Oh, Atemu! Daijobu ka(ae you alright)?" Yuugi made to help up his pharaoh and his hand brushed lightly against Atemu's reddened face. Even in that slight motion, he could feel the fever ommiting from his pharaoh's head. "Atemu! You're sick!"

"No..." Atemu tried to deny it but failed in all respects. "I... can't be sick. I can't..."

Yuugi was confused. Cocking his head to the side like a little puppy, he asked, "Doushite(why)?"

"Because..." Atemu managed to turn his head to look at his precious aibou. A soft smile played on the edge of his lips. "I have to be with my hikari-chan. I have to... kiss him... goodnight... and listen to him talk and be happy..." Tears began to collect at the base of the little duelist's eyes as, blushing, he wanted to wrap his arms around Atemu again. He wanted to cry out that he loved him with all his heart. All his emotions started to overflow. Yet he managed to supress them as he lifted his arm and wiped away the tears. With a smile on his lips and a determined look in his eye, Yuugi stood up. Atemu's gaze moved with him.

"Well, tonight I get to take care of my pharaoh! For right now, I get to tuck my pharaoh into bed and read him a story goodnight. I get to help him feel better." Atemu was speechless. Happy that he could do something for his pharaoh, Yuugi knelt down beside Atemu once again and helped him up off the floor, giving him a shoulder to balance on as they walked the stairs to Yuugi's bedroom.

"This... is... well..." Atemu was at a loss for words as Yuugi tried to wrap him in a comforter and send him straight to bed. His cheeks were even more red now because of the added blushing from the attention he was getting from Yuugi. "Arigatou." Yuugi smiled as Atemu laid down on the bed. Reaching out his hand, he ran his fingers lightly through Atemu's hair.

"You don't have to thank me. I am doing this because I love you." Atemu flushed even more and could not make his eyes meet his hikari's; which may have been a good thing for Yuugi because his cheeks dipped in red from the sincerity of the statement. The emotions once again piling up within his mind, he looked at his pharaoh longingly. Giving into the temptation, Yuugi found himself leaning closer and closer to his pharaoh, wanting to lock his precious lips with Atemu's. He stopped himself before this happened. He did not want to make Atemu any more sick than he was. "I'll go fix you some soup!" Yuugi said suddenly, snapping Atemu out of his shoujo-bubble filled haze of love. Looking at Yuugi, he only caught a glimpse of his back as the little hikari flew out of the door, his words flying after him, telling Atemu he would be up in a little while with chicken noodle soup. Smiling, Atemu snuggled deep within the confines of Yuugi's comforter and breathed in deeply the smell of his wonderful aibou. He wrapped the blanket tighter around his body, not because he was cold, but because he felt as if it would be the same as Yuugi wrapping his arms around him. With that, the timeless pharaoh closed his eyes to wait for Yuugi to return.

_Later..._

Atemu heard the faded notes of a beautiful song being played. Longing to hear each precious note, he struggled to open his eyes, for he knew that song was past his sleeping state. After opening his eyes, Atemu had to blink several times in order to adjust to the dimly lit room around him. He thought to himself, _That's odd. When I closed my eyes, the light was on... now the only light here is from Yuugi's desk lamp..._ Nevertheless, he discarded these thoughts for the sweet words that still sounded. They were comforting... almost angelic... Atemu's vision traveled around the room and, as they fell on the stereo in the corner, his mind was masked with confusion. He could see that, even from the distance on the bed, the stereo was not on. So where was the music coming from...? It suddenly hit him that the notes were from behind. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes landed on his aibou.

"...anokoro no chiisana hitomini... Ne miagete konnani hiroi yozora dakura... sou sugini wakaru youni seiipai kagayaku kara hayaku... furumuun wo sagashite... Let's sing a song... Itsu demo issho kiminotame imano watashini dekiru subete... day by day... kyou madeno unmei-"

"Yuu...gi..." Flustered, Yuugi immediately stopped singing and his eyes met his pharaoh's briefly before tearing away from him and looking down at the bed sheet where he nervously traced and re-traced an uzumaki symbol on the blanket.

"Gomenasai, Atemu-chan." He spoke sheepishly. "I did not mean to wake you. I know my voice is bad and all, but... seeing you sleeping... I just..." His voice trailed off, never to emerge and finish the sentence. His tracing got a little faster. Curiousness got the better of the Ancient Egyptian pharaoh and, leaning in, he pressed the matter further.

"You just what?"

"...Nothing."

"C'mon, Yuugi."

The blond chibi-chan shook his head. "Iie(no)."

"Yuugi..."

"Nani yo(what is it)?"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me." Atemu raised his hand to lift his aibou's chin and looked deep into the realm of his sweet eyes. "...onegai?" For some reason, Yuugi could not refuse his request after that. He tried to hide his face, but Atemu would not let him, so he merely looked down at the sheet. The pacing of his finger in the spiral sped up even more.

"I just... wanted to sing to you, Atemu. Because... because I love you so much. And I wanted you to know that. But I did not intend for you to hear me." Atemu kept his eyes locked on the little shrimp as the shrimp's face grew brighter and shone like a fine picked tomato. A smile emerged on Atemu's lips and, before he knew it, he had thrown aside the comforter and wrapped his arms around Yuugi. Atemu's hikari was taken aback in surprise.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! You have made me feel so much better! Honest!" After he disenveloped Yuugi from his hold,. he placed a sweet kiss on the little guy's cheek. Yuugi flushed even more as, happy, Atemu laid down again. "Thank you."

Once Yuugi finally came out of his frozen state of shock, several minutes had gone by. Glancing over, he looked at Atemu, who was now asleep because of his fever. A small smirk traveled across his features and sparkled in his eyes. Leaning closer, he brushed his lips lightly against his pharaoh's before snuggling up beside him and holding his hand gently within his own palm. "Aishiteru..." He then went to sleep after gazing upon his beautiful pharaoh.

_Owari_.

BTW: As a little side note, the song Yuugi sings is from the anime, "Full Moon wo Sagashite".


End file.
